The UCDC will conduct training and provide education in two areas. First we have been successful and plan to continue to attract and train new clinical investigators in rare diseases research (especially inborn errors of metabolism). Secondly, we will conduct educational activities for clinicians, investigators, patients, their families and the lay public in UCD. In this grant proposal we request $50,000 per year in support of training post-doctoral fellows/junior faculty members in a formal 1-2 year program. We have developed this program during the first grant cycle and have enrolled a total of 11 trainees (see Clinical Overview, Section 8.3). Trainees included 1 predoctoral student, 8 clinical postdoctoral fellows and two clinician investigator junior faculty members. We plan to continue to train two individuals at any one time using matching institutional funds. In the initial year we propose to fund two junior faculty members as UCDC trainees who will commit a minimum of 40% effort to this program (See below).